


So Far, So Close

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: ABO, Alpha Flynn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Game, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Yuri taking one of Flynn's shirts, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: The omega had been avoiding sleep as long as possible by doing busy work, gazing to the skies, anything he could think of until he ran out of things to do. The thought of taking a walk to try to wake himself up a bit had been tempting, preferring to wait on his mate to return. Looking to the clock, Yuri knew it wouldn’t be for another few hours yet, with a chance of Flynn having to stay in the castle overnight to be on the safer side.A frown set on his face from the situation, the swordsman felt that it would be best if Flynn did, if the option were available. Traveling tired at night could lead to unnecessary trouble for his mate, Yuri not wanting the possibility taken for his sake....
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Blots of Blurple





	So Far, So Close

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O fluff was wanted, so I am delivering. 
> 
> Prompt credit from 50 Cliches Prompt List: https://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/184264433918/50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts-its-my-first-prompt
> 
> Prompt: Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it.
> 
> Cross-posting to tumblr, fanfiction . net and dA as well.

Blearily, Yuri eyed the soft, dark blue pajama button-up in his hands(having been walking around their house in thought), considering the idea of putting it on himself. The shirt itself was Flynn’s(part of a set, to which Yuri had skipped taking the pants), having his scent clearly on it while still smelling fresh from a recent wash. The swordsman had been battling nightmares with mostly sleepless nights again as of late, finding some peace when he and Flynn slept in bed together- only that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon tonight; Flynn would not be home until the hours were well into being late, work keeping him, and the omega was impatiently tired now.

The omega had been avoiding sleep as long as possible by doing busy work, gazing to the skies, anything he could think of until he ran out of things to do. The thought of taking a walk to try to wake himself up a bit had been tempting, preferring to wait on his mate to return. Looking to the clock, Yuri knew it wouldn’t be for another few hours yet, with a chance of Flynn having to stay in the castle overnight to be on the safer side.

A frown set on his face from the situation, the swordsman felt that it would be best if Flynn did, if the option were available. Traveling tired at night could lead to unnecessary trouble for his mate, Yuri not wanting the possibility taken for his sake....

Besides it all, Yuri could deal with the nightmares, having done so before. It had only changed when Flynn found out about them, pushing for Yuri to take at least a few days off from Guild work to rest at their home. Despite repeated insistence he was fine, Yuri was currently on the third night of a forced week off given by Karol, being backed by Judith.

The Krityan had all too bluntly told him if she caught him back before he was supposed to be, she’d drag him back to Flynn herself(the easy smile she wore during saying as much was telling). A witness to what she was capable of, Yuri believed her, making it harder knowing even if he tried, the old man had eyes everywhere that would report back to him and he in turn to Judith- Yuri was was convinced Judy had Raven wrapped around her finger.

The first night back had him and his mate making up for time apart, being held, Flynn slowly running a hand through his hair, his alpha’s scent, along with quietly spoken conversation had made it the easiest place to fall asleep he had had in a while. That night he dreamt of nothing, getting some rest for the first time in more than three weeks.

Last night had not been as kind; memories warping into nightmares, reliving twisted events from the recent past. 

_The omega had woken wide-eyed, heart racing, biting his tongue down to keep from making a noise that would awaken his mate. Yuri had every intention to ease out of bed, go to the living room or outside to get lost in the stars for a little while, yet it seemed Flynn had been aware of what happened, something the omega found out quickly enough after he sat up to only be pulled back down, the alpha’s name on his tongue in surprise._

_Groggy as he had stirred, Flynn knew to not tell Yuri the real reason he had woken. Before Yuri could leave their bed, he acted on instinct for the moment, tugging his mate back down and close to him. “Another bad one?” Flynn asked, already too aware of the answer, loosening his hold enough for Yuri to shift around a bit to get comfortable again._

_“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Yuri replied instead of answering the question directly, not wanting to talk about it. The nightmares based on actions by his own hand, Yuri never sought comfort or assurance over the matter. This was his problem to deal with, along with the concern becoming reality that his problem was affecting someone else. Eyebrows knitted together from annoyance, there had to be a way to deal with it on his own..._

_“Then don’t leave.” Flynn told him simply, gently going to nuzzle Yuri’s face in an attempt to ease the distress. The swordsman’s scent had rarely ever been that bad before- enough to send off alarms mentally before his own eyes were opened. Their first night back together had gone well enough, Flynn having missed having Yuri so close to him, being all too happy to have been together intimately again. Seeing his mate like this hurt since there was nothing much he could do besides the small loving gestures Yuri had ended up enjoying; some seeming to ease the omega’s nerves when he was stressed and keeping it to himself. Flynn went on to trail a hand through Yuri’s long hair, keeping him close, noticing Yuri moved into the touches even now._

_Yuri leaned into the affection, taking in his mates scent being so close, it was helping ease his nerves a bit faster than expected. It did not lessen the guilt he felt right now for waking Flynn to begin with, going to have to figure out quieter ways to leave their bed when it happened again. “Go to sleep.”_

_“You too.” Flynn replied quickly, not even a beat of silence first._

_Yuri’s response was an unintelligible grumble, laying there until Flynn fell back asleep, Yuri joining sometime later._

Now, here he was, shirt in hand still, ready to sleep if he could do so. It was hardly any closer to Flynn being home(if he would get to return at all). Flynn’s scent had been a large help in him being able to rest, and it was not the first time he ‘ _borrowed_ ’ clothing from his mate, even from before they were together. It wasn’t a common action for the omega to do, but knew enough that Flynn wouldn’t mind unless it was torn beyond repair doing something he should not have been.

Having nothing to lose, the omega slid the pajama top on, unsurprisingly noticing it was at least a size larger than his own clothing, threatening to hang off of his own leaner build a bit. However, having Flynn’s scent all around now, along with the comfortable material already set some of his tension aside. Without thinking on the action, Yuri rubbed the fabric between his fingers, a warmth spreading through him that left the swordsman with the question of how a smell could affect him so much while also knowing why at the same time.

It was because the smell was Flynn’s unique scent.

“Come on, Repede,” Yuri quickly called for their dog, pushing those thoughts away, not in the mood to go down a path that showed Flynn rubbing off on him in a different way. Flynn was enough of a sap for the both of them.

“Woof, woof!” The dog exclaimed excitedly while catching up to Yuri, taking his own spot on the bed once they were in the bedroom.

Yuri chuckled at where Repede chose to lay, taking over Flynn’s spot for now. “I guess if Flynn does come back tonight, he’s in for a surprise.” Yuri then took up his own side of their bed, deciding that since he was wearing Flynn’s shirt, he might as well take Flynn’s pillow for his own tonight as well too, and it wasn’t like Repede was going to need it.

There was a sense of safety, comfort, warmth from this new experience. Yuri decided while allowing himself to drift off that he should swipe a couple of Flynn’s pajama shirts for when they were apart. It made it easier than anticipated to fall into sleep. Sleep did not come to him immediately, shifting around to different positions on the bed until his eyes could no longer stay open, soft snores being in the room soon enough.

A couple of hours had passing, Flynn making it back much later than he had expected, noticing the darkness in the house, thinking Yuri went on to bed without him, hoping his mate was getting some undisturbed rest. Quietly as he could, the Commandant walked to the bedroom, looking in long enough to see Yuri curled up in almost the middle of their bed, snoring away(the sight bringing a fond smile to his tired body). Repede waking up long enough to see his other owner back then deciding to move to the foot of the bed, knowing he would have to be moved soon. Carefully leaving to go get ready for bed himself, he grabbed a pair of his pajama pants from the extra set he normally kept in the restroom but could not find the button up top to the pajama set. He always kept those things together, so were it was, the blond could only wonder briefly before getting an idea- looking back in the bedroom, a much closer look this time, he saw Yuri wearing it, unbuttoned, Flynn’s pillow in his hands. 

That's a bit new, but the site is _cute_ , and he knows Yuri will _love_ to hear that tomorrow. He tosses on the pajama pants, opting to sleep with a loose t-shirt on instead. Yuri's sleeping attire consisting of boxers and Flynn's pajama top.

The alpha has no serious intention of taking the shirt back tonight(Yuri wearing his things like this is a plus and will be encouraged). This does not mean he won't mess with Yuri a little over it. 

Slowly Flynn nudged Yuri awake so the man could move over for Flynn to get in bed(and take his pillow back at least). "I see you've taken to that shirt."

Yuri is too tired and groggy to open his eyes much beyond what he needs to move and adjust his position to go back to sleep. "Mmm. You can have it back tomorrow."

"And if I needed it back tonight?"

Yuri knows enough to recognize the teasing tone to Flynn's words, not above giving back, even as tired as he was right now. "Out of luck- it kept me warm while you were gone. I have a new top now."

"Are you saying I have competition with my own shirt?"

"Yes."

Amused, Flynn pulled Yuri up beside him, close in his arms. "Well, I am not about to lose, not when the prize is so worth it, after all."

Yuri offered one of his sleepy groans that informed Flynn it was too late at night for this, but still snuggled up to him anyway. 

Flynn kissed Yuri's head, leaving it at that while they both went to sleep. Flynn content to have his mate in his arms, Yuri having a more restful, dreamless slumber.

In the end, Flynn never truly got that shirt back.


End file.
